1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lock, and more particularly to an electromagnetic door lock having a guiding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two typical electromagnetic door locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,929 to Frolov and U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,856 to Waltz and comprise an armature plate to be attracted by an electromagnet and to lock the door panels to the door frames. The armature plate normally is to be attracted to the electromagnet for securing the door panel to the door frame. However, after use, the hinge device for pivotally securing the door panel to the door frame may become loose, or the door panel may be tilted relative to the door frame, such that the armature plate may not be precisely aligned with and engaged into the electromagnet recess and such that the door panel may not be locked by the electromagnetic door lock. The electromagnetic door lock may thus be discarded and be replaced with a new one. For saving money, some people may adjust the armature plate relative to the electromagnet, and vice versa, for allowing the armature plate to be attracted to the electromagnet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electromagnetic door locks.